The proposed research treats job related migration as an aspect of job mobility. Three major questions are addressed: (1) Which workers are more likely to change jobs and to migrate; (2) Which destination will be chosen; and (3) How do post-change earnings, employment, and unemployment experiences compare with pre-change experiences. In analyzing these questions, hypotheses will be based on economic theory and attempts will be made to control for selectivity bias in making comparisions. The job mobility and migration behavior of women will be a major focus of the empirical research. Also, patterns of return and repeat migration will be investigated. The primary data source is the Panel Study of Income Dynamics, a longitudinal microdata base. These data will be augmented with data on local labor market characteristics. Research findings will improve our understanding of the causes and consequences of job mobility and migration and will help determine whether such changes improve the economic efficiency of the allocation of human resources.